The other in my head
by Menea111
Summary: Murders occurs in a town of Maine. To find the killer the BAU have to interrogate the only one who knows where the UnSub is: a disturbed witness with dissociative identity disorder, who is willing to talk only to Prentiss and Reid. PrentissxReid.
1. Chapter 1

**The other in my head**

**Summary : murders occurred in a town of Maine. To find the killer the BAU had to interrogate the only one who knows where the UnSub is: a perturbed witness with dissociative identity disorder, who is willing to talk only to Prentiss and Reid. PrentissxReid. **

**The imaginary town named Castle Rock is the property of Stephen King, I used it because it's one of my favourite writer.**

**Okay, I know I have other fics in continuation, but this one couldn't get out of my head, and it was bothering me, so I wrote it down, because it was quite short, and wouldn't take too much time. It's already finished, I just have to make some corrections in the next chapters, but otherwise, it should be complete very soon.**

**About my other CM fic, _Doctor, _I am currently writing the next chapter, and I have to take time, because it's a difficult one. But I am far from giving up on that story, so of you are one of its reader, don't worry. **

**22th May, 01:10 am**.:

The BAU had been called a week ago, in order to solve a case in Castle Rock, Maine. It included the abduction, rape and murder of several women, all aged between 16 and 22, coming either from Castle Rock or the other towns around. The sheriff had been first reluctant to call them, but he soon had to admit he and his men weren't able to solve this case by themselves. The majority of the officers had given the team the cold shoulder, something that wasn't unusual to them, sadly.

They had first studied the victimology, noticing there was no racial preference, meaning there could be several Unsubs, or just one who liked different type of women. Asian, black and white girls had been/were the victims. Until now, he had killed five women, and five others were still missing.

They had soon noticed there were only one MO, and certainly only one killer, the profile they established supported this theory. The man who was doing this was a narcissist, who showed hatred toward women, who wasn't good at keeping friendship and romantic relationship, which may have a history of violence.

It was pass 01:00 am, but the agents were still working. Hotch and Reid were studying the geographic profile while Morgan and Garcia were trying to find anything that could be related to their case, and Rossi, JJ and Prentiss were trying to find anything helpful in all the things the families of the victims had said during the interviews earlier that day. The whole team had realised one thing: it would be hard to break the silence of the folks in this town. In small places, there was always this unspoken rule that made people not talk about secrets to strangers. It was maybe what was making the investigation progress so slowly.

Emily was feeling bad since the beginning of this case. She was feeling somehow close to the victims, she didn't know why them especially. She was feeling more sensitive since some times. Everything was more intense for her since some times. Maybe it was since she had realised the way she was feeling for the doctor of the team. She couldn't tell him anything, knowing that if he didn't share the same feeling, their professional environment and friendship would be ruined. She imagined Reid acting uneasy toward her for something stupid she had said and she couldn't handle it.

Prentiss was far from suspecting how wrong she was about Reid. He may have felt nervous if she had confessed her feelings, but it would have been out of utter joy and love. Reid really didn't know since how long it happened, maybe the beginning in fact, only, he hadn't acknowledged it. Maybe it was after what happened with Benjamin Cyrus, the fear of loosing her had been so hard…But he was sure she would never feel the same way. He had tried to forget her, that's why he had picked up Austin, a brunet bar tender, with whom he had a relationship with. He had felt a lot of affection and attraction to her, but he knew he really loved only his colleague. She had felt it, that's why she had decided to break up. Now both of them were trapped with their feelings.

Reid could feel that Prentiss was touched emotionally by this case, maybe because the girls were very young. The five girls who were still missing were Elizabeth Short, Rose Samuels, Patricia Moore, Polly Davis and Sarah Lammond. None of the family had any idea of the killer's identity; they were just all worried sick, though the Lammond seemed more collected. But maybe it was their way to deal with the horror of the situation.

As Reid and Hotch were still working on the geography, a cop rushed in. Hotch and Reid turned toward him, wondering what could be happening.

"Someone called, one of the girl had been seen, alive."

A phone call had been passed by an old woman; she had seen Sarah Lammond, a sixteen years old girl and one of the victim, enter the catholic church of the town. The woman had tried to approach her, but the girl had screamed like she was crazy, and just when the woman had backed off, Sarah went into a deep prayer. The BAU was rushing to be there as soon as possible.

It was raining outside, not as much as earlier, but still strongly. They finally reached the church, the windows were glowing from the inside lights, enlightening the darkness of the night. Before the church, the one who called was waiting, she walked toward them as fast as her trembling legs allowed it, and she looked scared. She was simply driving her car when she had seen someone on the road, walking with difficulty, under the rain, and she had simply checked if this person was alright. She wouldn't have imagined such a thing. Hotch went to her, and she spoke before he could.

"Please, do something! She is completely mad, she is screaming and talking like she…Like she is possessed or something! She…"

"Calm down, Ma'am, it's okay, we will take care of it, we are used to deal with those situation."

They entered the church and were stunned. Inside, the place was enlightened by so many candles that the electric lamps wouldn't have been needed. Every single candle that could be found here were burning, a majority of it was around the altar. Sarah was praying before it, on her knees. The scene was really disturbing, and Reid couldn't help but remember Brian de Palma's Carrie: after the prom, Carrie comes back home, and find her house filled with burning candles, lighted by her crazy mother. They advanced carefully, noticing there was drops of blood on the floor, which meant Sarah was wounded, maybe not too badly, but still. Rossi was the first to talk:

"Sarah Lammond? We are with the FBI, we would like to…"

He stopped abruptly. At first, Sarah hadn't even noticed them at all, chanting a prayer lowly, and at Rossi's word, she had turned her head to see who was talking. Then, in a fraction of seconds, she was holding a big shard of broken glass to her neck, eying the team with crazy eyes. They didn't know what she broke, but a lot of broken glass was laid before her knees. She was breathing sharply, and was all wet and trembling as if she had been soaked into ice water. The white dress she was wearing was in rags and dirty, with blood on it, clinging to her skin with the wetness, like her dark, shoulder lengthen hair. They noticed several wounds on her legs and arms.

"Sarah, please, don't do this, we are here to help…"

"NO! Don't approach, you…You monsters! You snakes! You wanna hurt her; I won't let the snake come!"

They were all first silent, trying to know how they could calm down the obviously disturbed girl. Reid quickly analyzed what she said, and noticed she was eying Rossi, Hotch and Morgan with more wariness than the rest. She was afraid of alpha male, obviously. Reid let his shoulder down a little, trying to look even less imposing than he was, and took a step ahead. The girl heard him and turned to see who was coming, the shard of glass still held firmly to her throat. She frowned but didn't say a thing when Reid began to crouch to be at her level, while talking.

"Please, calm down, no one here will hurt you."

"No…They…You all will!"

"No don't worry; we want to catch the one who took you away…"

"STOP! Snake in the hole, Snake in the hole! Snakes, they are everywhere, EVERYWHERE! They won't hurt Sarah anymore."

Reid understood immediately.

"Can I ask you your name?"

The girl suddenly stopped her ranting about snakes and looked at him suspiciously, hesitating.

"Why?"

"Because I would like to know who you are, you are trying to protect Sarah, and we want to help her too."

She shook her head, and JJ tried to approach her too.

"He is right you…"

She turned to the blond and her somehow calmer expression turned into a demented one again.

"GET AWAY! You whore of Satan, whore of Satan! You are full of snakes! I can see them inside you!"

She turned toward Reid while JJ was backing away, quite dumbfounded and horrified. The wounded girl continued her ranting, while casting frequent glances to the rest of the team, to watch if none of them were approaching.

"She'll spit the snakes at my face! I don't want it! I'll rather kill both of us!"

"No one will spit those at you, we want to protect you."

This time it was Prentiss who just talk before Reid could say anything. Sarah looked at her, and for a second, Emily thought she was going to scream at her like she did with JJ. But instead, the girl simply asked:

"Who are you?"

She turned to Reid, back to Prentiss, and tightening her hold of the shard, she continued, with the trembling and ragging voice:

"You wanna know my name? Tell me yours first, both of you!"

"My name is Emily Prentiss."

"Mine is Spencer Reid. We are both FBI agents."

The rest of the team didn't try to intervene, understanding that Sarah was scared of them, JJ because of what the girl had said, and Rossi, Hotch and Morgan had noticed the way she looked at them. Strangely, she looked more reassured with Reid and Prentiss. Rossi was struck however, because he didn't remember anyone who told them about Sarah's mental trouble. This girl was showing an evident case of DID, how could her parents not have noticed?

The girl was breathing hard, her eyes wide open, and she obviously thought that the two agents were going to deny her request. She gulped and finally accepted to tell her name.

"I am Judith."

Prentiss continued, feeling encouraged both by the girl's response and by Spencer's presence.

"Fine, Judith. Sarah is obviously hurt, she needs to go to hospital. We will take care of her."

"No, no. I am the only one who take care of her, I always do. If the doctor comes, he will separate us."

Reid leaned a little more toward her and spoke.

"No Judith, we won't, you can come with her, stay with her, and we just need to heal her wounds. You are certainly a good caretaker, but you are not a doctor, aren't you?"

Judith/Sarah didn't answer, but lowered her gaze, showing she was thinking about what Spencer just said.

"She needs a doctor now. I would like to talk with Sarah, in fact…No, no, don't do this."

Judith just pressed the shard a little more against her neck.

"Don't, it's okay. You can listen, it's not a problem, and I swear that Emily and I will be very careful that no one will act inappropriately toward her."

"Promises…People breaks promise…"

It was obvious that in spite of her words, she wanted to believe what he was saying. Emily crouched next to Reid and extended her hand to take Sarah's wrist very gently, trying to block her from thrusting the glass through her throat in case.

"We won't, Judith. I am a woman myself; I won't allow anyone to hurt her or you as long as I am around. Please, give me this shard, and let us talk to Sarah, okay?"

The girl hesitated, and for a very tense moment, she didn't do anything. Then, she finally opened her fingers and let her weapon drop. Then, as Reid was grabbing it from the floor, Judith closed her eyes, and Sarah appeared. Her body was a little less tense, and Sarah's eyes opened. She first looked at the people around her, and sighted the blood on her. She screamed.

"OH MY GOD! I'M BLEEDING!"

"Sarah, don't worry, we will take care of you, the medics are coming."

"Who are you?"

She couldn't recognize Reid and Prentiss who had been only presented to Judith. She glanced at the rest of the team, and looked even more scared. She backed away from them, pressing herself against the altar.

"Sarah, please don't move too much."

She turned to Reid, and didn't try to go away from him. Whatever personality they would face, they were both scared and reassured by the same persons. Emily rose from the floor, and walked to be at Sarah's right side, while Reid was still on the left side. She kneeled, and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, and though the girl jumped in surprise at the contact, she didn't try to shy away from it.

"The medics are coming. I am Emily Prentiss, and this is Spencer Reid."

"Yeah we are the FBI, and we want to help you."

"He'll take me back, I don't wanna go back!"

"No you won't we will protect you from him."

The medics entered the church, and the team walked aside to let them pass. Sarah looked at both Reid and Prentiss, she was obviously more complying than Judith.

"Please stay with me."

"Only one of us can go with you."

Hotch stayed where he was, but instructed Emily to go with her. Sarah looked at Spencer with pleading eyes, and he told her she would see him again soon. The two agents exchanged a glance, and looked away, uneasy. Somehow, what just happened woke up the feelings unknown from each others, and they both felt the need to be together. Sadly, none of them knew the other was feeling the same way.

While Emily went with her, the team followed the ambulance in their car. It was obvious Sarah would need to be handled with care. Morgan, JJ and Reid were in the same car, silent for the first minute. JJ broke the silence first:

"It's good you were here, Emily and you."

"Yeah, but I wonder…"

He stopped himself, as if something stopped him. His colleagues frowned, silently telling him to speak.

"I wonder why she reacted like this toward you. I mean, you Morgan, Rossi and Hotch are quite imposing, and that certainly reminded her of the UnSub. But I wonder why she reacted like this when she saw you, JJ."

"I don't know."

Her stomach knotted when she thought about Sarah/Judith's words. She had already been insulted in her career, by angry witnesses or families, but somehow, seeing this girl, wounded and scared reacting like this to her, while she had obviously trusted Reid and Prentiss was hurting. But one thing was sure: a talk with the parents would be needed.

**Hope you enjoyed! Care to let a comment? Please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to lolyncut for your review! **

**I am quite proud of this chapter, especially the beginning. Tell me what you think.**

_It was stinking here. It wasn't the scent of animals or of hay, no. In fact, she didn't mind it much. It was the scent of dirt, the scent of sweat, the scent of blood and of sex. Dirt and sweat could have been avoided if the girls had been allowed to shower. But except when the monster wanted to ravish them in the bathroom, their bodies wouldn't get washed. There was a lot of blood on the walls. She didn't even know how it came here. He wasn't killing them here, never, so why was there blood here? And how did she know it was there blood? Maybe because their heads were still here, he had put them on sticks. They were blinking stupidly. Sarah didn't know that cut heads could blink. _

_She heard a hiss. She jumped in surprise and turned. A snake was there, a very big one. She didn't like snakes one bit, she never did. But she was tied, she couldn't leave, she couldn't get away from it if it came to bit her. All the girls were immobile, tied on the floor like her. The barn was locked, so it was useless to try to run. She couldn't see their face properly, but she knew them. The snake passed away, and she was relieved. She felt rain on her skin. Strange, the wooden ceiling of the barn wasn't damaged, but still it was raining. The rain was cold, and it was dampening her. Was it a torture from the monster that brought them here? Stupid, she thought, the place was already damp enough. There was no need to put even more water._

_She looked at her side, and saw another girl. This girl had her face. She looked at her with a severe expression on her face. Sarah wasn't astonished. She felt like it was perfectly normal to have another self here. In fact, she profited of it to take in her appearance. Because this twin wasn't simply looking like her, she was some sort of mirror. And it was good, because it had been long before Sarah couldn't see her face in a mirror. Gosh! She was in a terrible state. _

_She was tied too, but it didn't seem to bother her. Sarah felt a little jealous. She looked at her wrists which were bleeding from the rope. Why this strange twin wasn't bleeding?_

"_Don't you look at the others like this, it's impolite!"_

_She jumped in fear, and turned to see her mother. She was wearing her usual clothes, and didn't look like she was about to help her. What was she doing here?_

"_Mommy, I am sorry…"_

"_People will say you are a brat! You want to put shame on me and your father? Bad girl! You already got yourself in problems again! I'll have to punish you bad"_

"_Oh mommy I am sorry. Believe me, I didn't want to came here!"_

_Her other twin tapped her shoulder. She looked at her, begging her to help._

"_Don't bother about her, she is already gone."_

_She verified, and it was true, mom was gone. Why couldn't her mom help her when she needed it? She felt that her face was all wet. She shivered._

"_Why is it raining here?"_

"_I don't know Sarah. But it doesn't matter, worry about the snakes."_

"_He left."_

"_No, I mean the others."_

_Sarah looked and saw that the girls weren't having hair anymore, but instead, myriads of little snakes, just like medusas. Their skulls were bleeding heavily, and Sarah thought it was because the little vermin certainly made holes through the skin to get out. The tips of their tails were inside the skin, so they couldn't get away and reach her. She knew it wasn't normal, but she didn't feel surprised. They had been soiled by the monster several times, and his seeds certainly put snakes inside their bodies. She touched her head to be sure her dark hairs were still here. To her relief, no snakes were on her head. It was weird, because the monster ravished her too, several times. _

_However, she panicked when she saw the girls' mouth open slowly and fall agape like fishes. The girls weren't opening their jaws willingly. Sarah screamed as she saw snakes, bigger than the ones on their heads, coming out of their mouth. They were exiting by dozens, invading their throats, spreading their lips so much they were deformed. Sarah backed away against the wall. The immobile girls continued to vomits those snakes as if they didn't even know what was happening. There lips were ripped apart with the incredible numbers of snakes coming out at the same time. Sarah cried, they were hissing all together, and advancing toward her slowly. She was the only one who wasn't infected yet. And they wanted to change that…Snakes, snakes…She looked at her twin who wasn't reacting at all, as the snakes were slowly encircling her…_

**22th May, 9 :20**

The hospital was quite calm, at least, compared to what the team had seen sometimes. They knew it was a chance for them to have her alive, she had stayed with the killer eight days; she had been captured just before the BAU came in the picture. Most times, they didn't stay more than a week, which means the killer may have killed her already if she hadn't escape. The agents had take some rest while the doctors where taking care of the young girl.

Sarah had been sedate; Emily explained them she had panicked again in the ambulance.

"The medics were a little brutal with her. Not much, but, when they touched her legs she screamed like crazy."

"What did she scream?"

Emily opened her mouth, and looked at Reid who just asked this. It seemed like she had difficulty to believe what she was going to answer.

"Our names."

Spencer frowned, like the rest of the team. Did the girl really trust the two agents that much?

"You mean your name and Reid's?"

"Yes."

"She didn't call for her parents, didn't she?"

"No. Not once."

This confirmed what the team thought now. Sarah was under the care of abusive parents. Talking about the devil, they arrived in the corridor. Rossi stood up and went toward them. They didn't look that worried.

"How is she?"

"She will be fine. She extremely shook up for now, so you can't see her."

"As long as she is alive, it's okay."

The mother pronounced this sentence with an almost sincere voice. _They don't act too bad._ Rossi continued.

"She was in the catholic church of the town, it was a luck someone saw her."

"Of course. She always wanted to be a catholic, even if we are Protestants. Did she say anything?"

"No. As I say, she was under a shock, so she didn't say anything. In fact, we don't think she will be able to tell us much for now…"

"She had always been such a bother."

Rossi looked at the father, feeling a deep anger at the man's words, but decided to keep his composure. His daughter was a bother when she just went through hell? Well he would certainly feel bothered by worse soon and same for his wife who didn't look like she disapproved him.

"I would like to have a talk to you, about your daughter."

They looked at each other, acting as if they ignored why he was saying such a thing, but David could perfectly see that in reality, they were scared of what could have been discovered. They followed Rossi sheepishly, under the loathing glare of the team. The doctor came out of the room.

"You are here for Sarah Lammond?"

"Yes we are."

"Well she…She show multiples scabs and scratches, and she had been raped multiple times."

Emily pursed her lips, feeling her guts constrict. She remembered what Sarah was screaming: 'Snake in the hole!'. It was certainly a reference to the rape.

"Her wrists are wound; she had been tied, obviously. She doesn't have much internal damages. Her left ankle is slightly sprained, and some of her ribs are bruised. She had been malnourished too, but that shouldn't be much a problem. She should wake up very soon, but don't crowd her, okay?"

They thanked the doctor who left the hall. Spencer sighed and looked into the room. Then he went in: Sarah just woke up brutally, as if she just made a nightmare. That wouldn't be surprising. She seemed dizzy, blinked several times to realise where she was. Spencer realised she was certainly really lost.

"Hey Sarah. How are you feeling?"

She was startled at first, but when she saw Reid, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't leave me here."

Reid smiled to her while the rest of the team was getting up to enter the room too.

"Don't worry; I and Emily were in the corridor all the time. No one hurt you while you were sleeping."

"Get away! Don't approach me!"

Spencer tensed, thinking first it was for him, when he saw that she was addressing Hotch, Morgan and JJ. Her tone was laced with fear, and it was obvious she was trying hard to put some authority in her voice. Hotch tried to calm her down.

"Sarah, don't worry, we are the FBI too, we just want to talk…"

"Leave me alone! I don't want you in my room; I don't want to talk with you!"

"I think it's better if you leave."

The three looked at Spencer and deciding he was right, they left, only Emily, who had stayed transfixed at the entrance, was still here. She looked at Sarah for approval of her presence, and the girl smiled shyly to her, giving her the answer she needed. Prentiss sat on the other side of the bed, so that way, she and Reid were at each side of her, too make her feel more protected.

"Sarah, you don't have to fear our colleagues, you know. They want to help you too."

"No…I don't…You, its okay, but not them."

Understanding it was impossible to convince her otherwise, they decided to try to make her talk. Emily began first.

"Listen, Sarah, we need to know where the other girls are. You remember? There were other girls with you when you were in there, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, Polly and Rose were nice…I didn't like Patricia much…Then, there was Leah, but he carried her away…He…He…Oh GOD! He tied us by the arms; we were hanged by the arms, just before being…"

She burst into tears, and Reid comforted her immediately, fearing she might become Judith again.

"Sarah, don't cry, don't worry, it's okay, he won't hurt you anymore."

"But I deserve to be hurt. Or else, we would it happen?"

"No Sarah. No deserve this. Nor you, nor those girls. Do you know where they are?"

"I am not sure…I have…It's…No I can't talk about this."

"Why not?"

She looked at Spencer, barely daring to cross his eyes.

"Because I don't have the right to say crazy things, my parents don't like when I behave like crazy, and they are right, I shouldn't behave like this, I have no reasons."

Emily took her hands and squeezed gently. The girl turned to her, with a wondering look.

"Sarah, we won't judge you, okay? You can tell us what you want, please, be strong, for Polly, Elizabeth and Rose. And even Patricia, even if you didn't like her much."

The girl stayed silent but somehow calmed down. They could see she was building up courage to gather what she knew.

"Well…Sometimes, I don't remember what I have done. There is some blanks in my memory. People tell me I have done things I don't remember, or I found myself in places where I am not supposed to be. This night, when I escaped, I…He had carried me to the house, he kept us in a barn, you see and he visits us the evening only, and he said he…"

She let out some tears, Reid and Prentiss didn't really had difficulty to picture what sort of horror they had been through, all the girls captured. Emily reassured her again.

"You can take your time, it's okay."

"He said he wanted us to go to the bathroom. And he did it there…I…He…I cried and begged but he wouldn't stop! I tried to fight, really, I did everything I swear! But he was strong. When he was done, he began to drink. He hit me several time while drinking. He said…"

She sobbed and clutched Emily's hand hard, but the agent just winced and didn't say a thing, while Reid just pushed some hairs off her face comfortingly.

"He said I was his woman…He said I deserved this. And at a moment, he was so drunk, he just fall on the floor. When I saw he wasn't standing up, I just ran. I left all the others! God, I left them…I deserved everything they did to me…"

"No, it's normal Sarah, you panicked, it's normal. You said they were tied, right?"

She nodded, curious about Emily's question.

"Well, I don't think you would have been able to untie them, anyway, and you would have just lost time, and he would have caught you. You came to us, and it was the best you could do."

She gave her a hopeful look, which somehow breaks both her and Spencer's heart; it was as if no one ever told her something that nice. Reid continued for Emily.

"She is right. This guy had certainly done something to prevent you untying each other. What's his name, Sarah?"

"He never told us. We had to call him sir or master. I didn't know him. When I ran away, I realised I was lost, I didn't even knew where I was, I panicked, it was raining and…I don't have any memory now. When I woke up, I was near the church. I entered in; it was like a miracle, that I survived. But at the same time, I felt so ashamed because I left the other girls. I don't know what happened then, but there was another blank again, and when I woke up, you were there."

Prentiss and Reid looked at each other. What she told them wasn't enough already. They needed to talk about it with the team, the girl was exhausted, and for now, she had done enough.

"All right. Rest a little, you did really good."

"Are you leaving?"

"We will be right there in the corridor. Don't worry, I or Spencer will be back soon."

She nodded, obviously a little scared. They left the room, and saw Morgan and JJ waiting on their sit will Hotch was at the phone, obviously talking to Garcia. Rossi was still not back from his 'chat' with the Lammond. Morgan who was obviously tired to wait get up almost immediately when he saw them.

"So? What did she said?"

Reid was the first to talk.

"She said she was in a barn, with the other girls. She escaped when the Unsub was drunk, but at a moment, her other personality took control to help her escape."

"So now, she doesn't remember which way she used to come back. And the Unsub didn't give any name."

Both JJ and Morgan sighed at this. The liaison agent intervened.

"Maybe we could ask her to help us for a physical description."

"Or maybe, we could ask Judith."

They all turned toward Reid, even Hotch who had hanged up on the phone and listened. There was a 'are-you-crazy-?' look on their faces. He continued, explaining his point, used to that sort of expression on people's faces.

"Judith is the one who remembers the way, she is the protective personality Sarah created to help herself against the abuses she certainly endured with her parents. When Sarah was lost, Judith came in, stronger, and guided both of them to the church. If we got her to talk, to show us the way she used, we will have our Unsub."

Prentiss nodded, understanding his point.

"Yeah, but the problem is: will she accept it?"

**Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**This chapter is a little longer, I hope you'll enjoy it too. You'll discover why Sarah and Judith/Sarah choose to trust Spencer and Emily.**

Being used to see and deal with abusive parents in your job doesn't make you feel less disgusted by them. That was what David Rossi was thinking right now, even with the habit of the job, you never stop loathing the monster you face. The Lammond had reacted badly when Rossi told them about their daughter's mental issue. But they weren't angry at him for announcing such a new, like any normal parent would have been. They were mostly angry at their daughter.

"She had always acted like crazy, and now she is! Just to make things worse!"

"You don't seem surprised, sir."

The father looked at Rossi, frowning.

"Well, I told you, she always was weird, whatever we were doing to make her normal."

"Yeah, or maybe, it's because even if you won't admit it, you know that she had good reasons to have mental issues, isn't it?"

The man clenched his jaw but didn't answer. David studied him quickly: he was an alpha male type, tall, muscular, with an authoritative look. That's why Sarah had feared him, Hotch and Morgan: they had something common with the father and maybe the killer too. The mother was quite skinny, with blond hair and blue eyes: the reason she feared JJ was here. The woman was older and less beautiful, but there were still some similarities. In the moment of distress, she had identified everyone to the abusive figures, only Reid and Prentiss weren't fitting the type.

Mrs Lammond, after the short silence settled between them, decided to act as if she was outraged.

"What are you saying? We never did anything to her!"

"I just said she had good reasons to have some. I never accused you, but you obviously feel guilty. Your daughter had just been captured by a psychopath who rape and kill his victims, and she is out of it. You simply don't act like all the caring parents I had seen during my career."

"If you even suggest that we…"

"I don't suggest, sir, I say it. Your daughters had been through severe abuse from you. Can you describe me exactly what were those things you did to make her normal?"

He glared at them, they were both angry but it was obvious they would be easy to break. They weren't intelligent enough to hide the truth.

"We never hurt our daughter. It's…She certainly went crazy while being with that man! She was already fragile."

Rossi let out a humourless laugh, and didn't let them continue.

"Those types of trouble aren't developed on some days. The persons who go through dissociative identity disorder are generally abused for years, and when they are children. Sure, this killer didn't arrange anything, but what I believe is that you hurt you daughter badly, mentally, physically, and maybe sexually, and were perfectly conscious of that, so she just created an imaginary friend to help her, since there was no parental figures to do so. With time, the need of this friend became so strong, due to the abuse and the lack of attention, that it made another self in her mind. Now, if you want to prove you are as good parents as you claim, maybe me and my team could see your daughter's room and environment, the pictures of her as a child, if only there is some. A house reveals a lot on the way children are treated, you know."

The two were completely silent, they knew they were cornered. The mother gulped, uneasy, and tried to explain her acts, as Rossi expected.

"She was always…We don't have much money, and kids always need things. She was disobedient too. Really, she was making us crazy."

"So what did you do?"

"We simply punished her when she needed it, and it's true that she often needed it, but we never make her suffer for nothing."

Rossi picked out his phone, and glared coldly at the parents.

"You'll stay here, but I forbid you to approach your daughter for now. I am calling social services, and don't try to leave this hospital to hide proof of what you did."

The two looked like their just received icy water. Suddenly, Mr Lammond rushed and went to punch Rossi right in the face, underestimating the agent, who just took his arm, twisted it behind his back and pinned his aggressor right to the wall. His wife screamed in terror, but David didn't even acknowledge her.

"You are now under arrest, for assault on a federal agent."

**22th May 9: 50**

The team was discussing Reid's idea, when they saw Rossi coming back without the parents. He felt their questioning stares, and told briefly what happened.

"Cops brought him to the station, and his wife followed."

"They arrested her too?"

"Yeah she assaulted the cop who put handcuffs to her husband. I called social services; they'll inspect the house today. I put priority on it, saying it was for a FBI's investigation."

"Good. Now Reid thought it could be a good idea to make Sarah's other personality come out."

Reid gave Rossi briefly the point he and Emily defended, and the older agent agreed with them.

"They are right. Judith will come a moment or another, and we have to find those girls."

JJ huffed, as if she couldn't believe that Rossi was defending this theory.

"What if it endangers her mental health even more? Do you even care about that?"

Spencer looked at JJ, exasperated. He liked her motherly and protective side, but sometimes, it was a little too much, slowing them more than anything else, and here was one of those times. The blond was quite taken aback by Reid's look, as if he was reproaching something to her.

"Yes I care and that's why I want to do it. The guilt of letting those girls in the barn will be far worse for her psychic balance, JJ. Even if she shouldn't, she is feeling guilty right now for leaving them, and if they die, she will keep telling herself she deserved what happened. If we give her an opportunity to save them however, even if it doesn't work, she will have chances to overcome it."

The blond opened her mouth to protest but found nothing to say, defeated both by Reid's word and attitude. This cut short the conversation. The rest of the team accepted the idea, and decided to follow that possibility. Hotch stated that first, Reid and Prentiss had to talk to Sarah about her troubles.

Emily took Reid's shoulder, and led him away from the team, saying she wanted to speak with him alone. Spencer followed, wondering what it was about. Was she going to reproach him the way he had talk to JJ? True he had been a little harsh, but it wasn't for nothing. Once they were far enough from the rest, she turned to him, and he saw clearly she was really troubled. Still, she tried to remain collected.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, it's not that simple, she…"

"Emily."

She turned to him, quite surprised by the very soft tone he held in his voice.

"I can do it, if you want."

She scoffed.

"Do you think I am not able to do that?"

"No, it has nothing to do with your abilities. To me you are able to do anything. But being able to do something doesn't mean wanting it. I can understand you don't want to see her reaction when she will learn. I am more used to deal with people who show mental issues than you, I can do it."

She was silent and then smiled awkwardly. It was exactly Reid: he was ready to take all the pain if it was necessary to spare the others. She knew why he wanted to spare her especially, it was because after all these years, he was still feeling guilty for Benjamin Cyrus, she was sure of it. Didn't he understand? She had done this both for him and for her duty. Couldn't he get that he had been the most well placed to stay with Cyrus and manipulate him, that it was to her to do this? Didn't he understand that it had been unbearable to see him facing a gun again, like when he had been tortured by Tobias Henkel? He had suffered in the past too, it simply had been her turn.

"Spencer, listen: we have to do this together. Sarah…She chose us, sort of. I know that you think you owe me this, but you don't owe me anything, and I want to do this for her and I want to do it with you."

Reid didn't answer. He didn't know what to think at all. She continued.

"However…If you can lead the way, I would really be glad."

He grinned and nodded. They couldn't continue to talk, they needed to hurry. But still, he had to say it.

"Okay, let's do it. But don't think I said that because I believe I owe you."

The softness in his voice remained the same. Emily wondered if there wasn't a touch of tenderness in it. They walked to Sarah's room, and found the young girl awake. She looked better, but still tormented. She smiled to them as they sat at each side of the bed. Spencer began:

"You're feeling better?"

"Yes…Less sore, at least."

"Sarah, there is something you could do for us, maybe, in order to save the other girls."

"What? Please tell me!"

The desperation in her voice squeezed Emily's heart. Reid was right, if they didn't give her a chance to save them, then she would really lose her mind. She let her colleague continue.

"Well, you said you had a blank, I can explain you why."

Sarah had a trace of fear suddenly on her face.

"They always said I am crazy. But I am not, I can assure you."

Emily caressed her hair a little and intervened.

"By 'they', you mean your parents?"

Sarah's expression was suddenly worried and frightened, and the two agents knew this look too well: the look of someone who revealed a truth that they should have keep for them.

"No! No, they are good parents, to me! By 'they', I mean, the others. My parents love me, they always do everything for me, it's me, I am a bad girl. I always do things that put shame on them."

"That's why they told you to say, isn't it? But Sarah, I and Spencer will protect you, and I swear, you can tell us everything, they won't hurt you anymore."

She didn't say a thing, unable to confess or to deny, she wanted badly to tell them it was wrong, her parents were good, but she knew deep that it was wrong. Reid continued.

"Listen, those blanks, we can explain it. I can tell you that you were alone a lot when you were a child, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded, wondering how he knew.

"Your parents were hurting you, and you couldn't tell anyone. The other kids weren't really nice either, I think too. I know what it is. This feeling, being lost, wondering: 'to whom can I talk if something is wrong?' and 'Why is this happening to me?' I know it very well, and we are not the only one."

Sarah listened to him, unable to say a thing, but they could easily tell, she was completely entranced by what he was saying, and somehow glad that someone could understand what she had gone through, even if she couldn't admit it to herself.

"So, you made yourself a friend, an imaginary one, it's something a lot of children do. This friend, wasn't her name Judith?"

Sarah's eyes widened.

"How do you know? I didn't even tell my…my parents, they say that…They say that I didn't have the right to lie."

"Well, I think that what happened is that you wanted Judith to be real so much, that you…Made her real. You behaved as if you were Judith, it was one of your favourite game, even if it was forbidden, isn't it?"

The dark haired girl acknowledged again, and they could see some fear in her eyes.

"You made Judith strong and caring. She was somehow the big sister or mom you always wanted to have. With time, you continued to impersonate her and make her live, until she became another personality in you."

Sarah looked horrified.

"No! No I am no crazy!"

"You are not crazy, Sarah. You didn't have the choice, you did that to protect yourself, you created a personality…"

"No!"

"…Who could be strong and help you, some sort of guide."

The girl's face twisted, and she put a hand on her face. Emily continued for Reid.

"Sarah, when Judith takes over your mind, you are somehow asleep, that's why you don't remember things. Sarah, please, be strong, for the other girls, and for you."

"But I…I cannot have done…I am not schizophrenic!"

"No you are not. In fact, schizophrenia is another sort of disease, people often thinks it's having multiple personality but it isn't. You suffer of dissociative identity disorder. It can be helped."

"Why are you telling me this? How would you even know?"

Spencer hesitated and finally answered her.

"We talk to her."

The girl looked at him, silently and frightened.

"You remember, you told us that you were running away, lost and then you were at the church. Sarah, Judith took over when you were lost in order to save you. When we entered the church, she was praying, and she threatened our colleagues, not to approach, but let me and Emily talk with her. She wants nothing but to protect you."

They let her think for some minutes. She closed her eyes and sobbed. Both agents looked at each other, wondering if they had done the right thing.

"What…What did…Oh god. God, how can I trust you?"

"Trust us, we want nothing but help."

"I…What did she said?"

"She told us not to hurt you. We had to convince her to let you wake up and let you go to the doctor. She…She talked about snakes too."

"Oh god!"

The profilers looked at each other.

"My father…He had a pet snake before. I didn't liked this beast, it…"

"It's okay, you are not obliged to tell, you can talk about it later."

She breathed out, and they gave her another moment to calm down. When she had regained fully her senses, she looked at Reid with despair in her eyes:

"How can it possible? I should know already."

"No one ever realise, until they are told."

"And she wants to protect me?"

He nodded. Sarah swallowed, and somehow, she had already guessed what she had to do.

"What can I do?"

"Let us talk to her."

**22th May, 13:20**

Social services had inspected the Lammond's house, and reported worse than expected: Sarah had no room but was living in the basement; her parents weren't as poor as they claimed to Rossi. The rest of the house was fine, like any middle class house. However, Sarah was in a dirty basement, half of it served for the family's stuff, the rest was Sarah's room. She was sleeping on a mattress, no real bed; she didn't have any shelves for the few books or clothes she owned. Of course, there was nothing else but the necessary, and even this necessary was not enough. The basement was damp and far from fitting the sane environment a kid needed. In the rest of the house, there were very few pictures of Sarah, and no one doubted it was just for appearance's sake. Her parents were going to stay in jail.

Meanwhile, Sarah was in a trance. A shrink was here, with Reid and Prentiss, the girl had accepted to be put under hypnosis. Since her parents were in jail and soon wouldn't be her legal tutor anymore, their allowance wasn't needed.

"Once I'll clap my hands twice, Sarah, you will come back, okay?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now, I would like to talk with the person inside Sarah, named Judith. Can you show yourself?"

Sarah's expression changed, looked graver, and somehow angrier. Judith was here. She looked at the three in the room. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Prentiss and Reid.

"Who is this person you brought? You promised not to let anyone approach."

Prentiss leaned a little toward her, and reassured her, knowing she would be more convincing, since she was a woman.

"Judith, this man is only a shrink, he won't touch her. Look, we kept our promises. They touched Judith only to heal her, no one did anything inappropriate, isn't it?"

Judith nodded, relaxing a little, knowing that Sarah was being taken care of.

"This man is here just to help us, we needed to reach you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the one who know where the other girls are, we need to find them, and we need to find the man who did this."

"Don't tell me you want me to show you the way?"

"Yes, we do."

"NO!"

"Judith…"

"NO! SHE WENT THROUGH ENOUGH! She won't approach this place anymore!"

Reid take his turn, somehow Judith was a little like JJ, only more aggressive.

"Judith, we need to catch this man, or else, he will escape, and he may come back for her. That sort of criminal, they can obsess over a victim who escaped them…"

"He will get her back if she approaches this place."

"No, we will be here, you and her will be surrounded by cops, by the FBI's agents, and Emily and I will stay close, we won't leave. Beside, the girls may die if you don't do this."

"I don't care about them!"

Reid took a little breath in, and Emily intervened.

"Yes, I think you do a little. Because some were nice to Sarah, and I am sure it helped her. Beside, Sarah wants to save them. She does care. And if you want to do the best for her, you have to do everything possible to save their life, because Sarah won't stop reproaching herself to have run without helping them."

"But it's stupid! She couldn't do anything for them! She was alone, wounded, and panicked. I had to take over at a moment. She wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Reid took her hand, something that made her stop her ranting. She was just astonished, and looked at him, stunned.

"We know she isn't responsible, but she won't stop reproaching herself what happened. With the work we do, we perfectly know what kind of guilt she will experience if you don't help. Please, did we betrayed the trust you gave us?"

Judith was hesitating. She didn't say a thing, and the two agents let her thought about it, knowing they shouldn't say too much. Finally, after long minutes, Judith made her decision.

"If I…If I accept…Will you two stay by our side and protect Sarah by all cost?"

"Yes."

"And, her parents…They are horrible to her. I'll accept only if you protect her, and take her the hell away from those monsters, and make her go in a better place."

"Judith, I'll tell you something you'll like."

She looked at Emily who just spoke, questioningly.

"Our colleague called social services, they inspected the house, and her parents are already in jail. Very soon, they won't be her legal tutors anymore."

Judith's face blossomed and she laughed out in victory.

"Finally! They finally get what they deserved!"

They let her savour the good new, knowing they had won too.

**Okay, I think that normally things aren't going so quickly to announce some they suffer of dissociative disorder, but it's a fic, so I took some liberties. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to everyone who posted a review! I am glad to announce this is the last chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**After that, I may post outtakes about it, if you have any suggestion, I would be glad to know its.**

**22th May, 14 : 30**

They were following Judith indications, she remembered the way perfectly. She was very tense, Reid and Prentiss were at her sides, Morgan and Hotch were in the front seats. When she had seen them, Judith hadn't say a thing, but she had remained very close to Spencer and Emily, and her look was enough for the rest of the team to know not to approach her.

She had been taken out of the trance, but Judith resurfaced very soon to do what she had to do, determine to catch the bastard who hurt Sarah. Judith was almost the only one talking, giving the way to follow. They could tell it was already hard for her to be in the car when it was driven by Hotch, whom she didn't trust. She was watching his moves, checking if he was following her indications well.

Both Morgan and Hotch were patient with her. Rossi had explained the similarities with the parents, and they had heard about the way Sarah had lived. They weren't feeling angry at the girl or at her other self for not being really trustful, though after hearing that her parents had been arrested because they called social services, she was showing less reluctant to approach them.

A voice emitted from Morgan's talkie-walkie, one of the cop was talking:

"I know this place, guys! I can't believe it!"

The place was owned by Keith Harper, a farmer who lived alone since the accidental death of his wife, according to the cops. They arrived at the farm; Judith stiffened and looked at Reid and Prentiss. Everything looked normal, but they knew, judging by the witness's fear that they were at the good place.

"Remember your promise. Stay here, and protect Sarah."

Hotch looked at them, and told them to stay here. They had done their part. Now, it was their turn. They excited the car, form inside, the three remaining could see the other cars emptying themselves, JJ and Rossi were going to the barn while Hotch and Morgan were taking the house. Some cops went to the field. Both Spencer and Emily burned to go too, but they had to stay here, to protect their witness. Emily looked at the young girl, her eyes were closed. Her shoulders slumped, and her eyes opened slowly. The agents were silent, wondering who was there. The young girl blinked several times, and then looked everywhere around her, frowning and gaping.

"Sarah?"

"…yes."

Emily put a hand on her shoulder. The young girl recognized the place which had been hell for her, and she began to tense in fear, and both the agent could say she was going to have a panic attack. She was having her mouth hang open, but she couldn't say anything. Even if they had told her Judith would led them here, she was still shocked to be here.

"Sarah, calm down, we are here to protect you, and our colleagues and the cops are going to arrest him."

"But…But what…"

"Sarah, look!"

She stopped and looked outside, to see what Emily was showing her. Her worried face softened and lightened. She was looking at the barn, and Elizabeth and Polly were walking slowly out of it. They were obviously weak and frightened, but alive. Reid took his phone and contacted JJ.

"JJ, it's Reid, how are Patricia and Rose?"

"They are unconscious but alive. We called the medics already, what about Sarah?"

"She's fine, she woke up."

"Okay. That's good."

He hung up, and tapped Sarah's shoulder lightly. She turned to him, with a questioning look.

"Patricia and Rose are unconscious, but alive. You did it."

She smiled weakly, and breathed out shakily, they could say she was feeling pure relief, Emily caressed her back slowly, to make her feel how much they were thankful. Sarah realised with a touch of fear and angst that it means everything they said about her condition was true. A part of her had hoped it was not. But at least, now she knew what was wrong with her.

"It was Judith, isn't it? She accepted."

"Yes. She didn't want first, but we told her it was important for you. It's because you were strong enough to accept it that we have been able to save them."

She smiled a little wider, and some tears ran out of her eyes.

"Can I go see them?"

"No, not for now. Your ankle is still bad, and they hadn't caught him yet, so you can't go out."

As Reid just finished his sentence, they heard a gunshot echoing in the house.

Hotch and Morgan entered the house with caution, knowing he could be anywhere. That bastard would pay dearly for what he had done. Hotch had taken the front and Morgan the back of the house, the team leader was in the living room and his colleague was in the kitchen. They saw it was clear. Morgan walked toward the corridor, and saw someone moving:

"FBI! Don't move!"

He heard a girly scream echoing from the room, he quickly went there, and saw Keith Harper holding a blond haired girl, his arm around her neck, a gun pointed right at her temple.

"Leave the girl alone, Harper, it's over now!"

"Never! Never, they are mine! All of them!"

"Put the gun down and let the girl leave, the house is surrounded and our colleagues had find the others. They are already taking them away."

"NO!"

Hotch entered the room too, his gun pointed at the UnSub.

"Now if you don't want to die, you'd better surrender."

"They are my women! My wife wanted to leave, well, she died! All the girls who want to leave dies!"

He burst into laughter.

"They all die anyway, once I used them a little too much, you know! Oh yes, they think they are too good for me, but once they face me, they can just crawl and cry! Sarah is the only one who might live longer than the other."

"Sarah is with us now. In fact, it's her who led us here."

The man's eyes went crazy; it was easy to see he was in a blind rage. He threw the girl away, who landed painfully on the floor, and pointed his gun at Hotch. Two bullets were shot at him, and in a second, he was dead. As his body fell to the floor, Morgan went to the girl while Hotch was calling the rest, telling them that Harper was dead. She was certainly no more than seventeen, and she was half naked.

"Girl, don't worry okay, it's the FBI, we will get you out of here, are you hurt."

She shook her head to say no, and then she clutched at Morgan, crying. She wasn't recoiling from contact, which meant she certainly hadn't been raped. Harper was surely about to do it when they came in. She revealed between sobs that her name was Kelly Bennett, and she had been kidnapped only an hour ago.

Outside, Emily, Spencer and Sarah had heard the shot and were wondering what was going on. They soon received the new that Harper was dead, however, and their fear went away.

"Sarah, it's all over now, he is dead, they shot him."

The girl was first astonished and then she closed her eyes and nodded.

"It's over."

She opened her eyes again and looked outside. The medics still weren't there, and Sarah was worried again for the other girls.

"Can I see them now?"

Emily's face twitched a little. Sarah was obviously considering this as very important, she certainly needed it to confront the situation.

"Sarah, your ankle…"

She was interrupted when she heard Reid open his door and exit the car. Both females wondered what he was doing, when he told Sarah to approach him. The girl obeyed, and before she could exit the car, Spencer passed an arm under her knees, and the other around her shoulder, carrying her bridal style. Sarah was first surprised, but she gripped his shirt and relaxed soon.

"You won't have much time. Be gentle with them, they had been very shocked."

The girl nodded at Reid's instruction, and grinned, somehow feeling stronger as Reid was carrying her toward the barn. Emily followed them, she had first gaped in surprise, but now she was smiling. It was weird how with this simple gesture, Reid looked really wonderful to her. She knew love had a tendency to make things more beautiful, but still, what he was doing was nice, really. When they were close enough to Polly and Elizabeth, the last one let out a yelp of surprise.

"Sarah! You're alive! Oh thank God we thought you were dead!"

She stood up slowly, but sat back under JJ's indication, while Polly was looking at Sarah agape and dumbfounded. Spencer put very gentle his bundle on her feet, letting her grip his arm for her balance.

"Hey…I am…I am sorry, I shouldn't have escaped alone, I should have free you first."

"They say it's you who led them to us."

They all turned to Polly who seemed in a daze. Still a little sleepy, the girl simply let out a word before going back into silence:

"Thanks."

Sarah was looking at her in disbelief when Elizabeth thanked her too. The medics arrived at this moment, and Reid took Sarah back in his arms, letting them the space they needed to take care of the girl. The three went back to the car.

"They aren't angry at me…"

"No, that's what we told you, you did the best."

With that, they let the girl fall slowly asleep in the car, knowing she needed it after all the emotions she had been through. They were soon alone with her asleep in the car. There was a little tension first, until Emily broke the silence.

"Good job you did."

"We did both a good job."

"I mean taking Sarah to the girls."

"Oh. That wasn't so much.

"Yes it was, Reid. To her it was really important, and I am glad you did it."

He smiled. He didn't know what to say. God why couldn't he be better in those situations? Having her look at him like that was even more troubling. He tried anything that passed through his mind.

"Yeah, but…You did really well too, and I…I am quite…I mean, I am really glad you helped me when we had to tell her about her condition."

Okay, that didn't sound too bad. In fact, Emily lowered her gaze and passed a hand through her hair. Spencer couldn't help but recognize it, with his profiling skills, as a sign of shyness and attraction. No he was dreaming, right?

"It's normal; you didn't have to do this alone. Beside, we had…I mean, after we talk to her in the church, I had this feeling we had to stay together no matter what."

He looked at her in disbelief. What she just said was…

"Oh! I mean…Just…"

She was blushing badly. Spencer seriously felt like kissing her, but Morgan and Hotch entered the car, and broke the intimacy between them. Never feeling so sure of him and afraid at the same time, Reid swore himself however that once at the hotel, he would continue this conversation.

The team and the police explored the house and the barn, discovering all the horrors the girls had went through. They discovered that Harper was writing a diary. He described what he was doing to the girls, except when he had drunk too much to remember it. He hadn't noticed Sarah's escaping because of the loss of memory provoked by the alcohol. When he woke up, he thought naturally that he had put the girl back into the barn, and simply took care of his stuff. He had one rule: Fun was the evening, so he wouldn't go into the part of barn were the girls were staying, before the sun was down.

He had decided to take another girl, and had set his sight on Kelly Bennett, who he would have raped if she hadn't been rescued. They saw too that he had taken some sort of fondness over Sarah, because she was submitting more naturally than the others. In fact, in the whole diary, she was the only one who he called by her name. All the others were named as toys or given numbers. They discovered too that his wife wasn't dead in a car accident, it was a murder too because she wanted to divorce. Harper was talking about the way she complained because he was too brutal with her.

The monster had a lot of plans for a lot of girls, and would have never stopped. They knew they stopped the worst serial killer this town had known since long.

Eight month later, Spencer Reid was packing his stuff with the help of Morgan in order to move in from his flat. He was about to live in a house, and not alone.

After the case in the Maine, a lot of things had changed. Sarah didn't have any family members who stood up to take care of her, so Emily proposed herself, and to both hers and Sarah's joy, she soon became her new daughter. Emily had sent her to a psychoanalyst who was helping her to slowly become whole again. The first big step took by her was when she admitted to Emily and Spencer that she hated her parents. She told them how when she was a little girl, her father had the habit of scaring her with his pet snake, and how her mother would tie her down in the basement sometimes. Reid was visiting often, and Sarah and he liked to talk.

The two agents had become a couple just after the team retrieved the girls. They had headed back to the hotel, and Reid had tapped o Emily's door after some minutes. They had first discussed normally, and slowly, they were sitting closer, and finally they kissed, and finally they admitted the way they were feeling. The next day, the whole team wondered why both of them looked so radiant. Their relationship strengthened with time. Taking care of Sarah had been somehow another element to bring them closer. The teenage had a slight crush on Reid first, but she soon forget it, knowing he was too old, and not for her. She had meet a boy who became her boyfriend.

Seven month later, Emily and Spencer decided to live together. They had found a little house, comfortable for three persons. Right now, he knew Emily and Sarah were packing their things helped by Rossi, JJ and Garcia.

"Seriously, Reid, why do you have so many books? You have an eidetic memory, just read them in a library, and it's like you had buy it!"

"It's not the same, remembering the line, and holding the book right in your hands, the sensation of the paper is far better, do you know that most of times…"

"Please no explanation when I have to pile up dozens of books."

Reid rolled his eyes in amusement.

"It sounds like you and Emily are going to stay together for long."

"Forever, I wish."

Morgan grinned. He had been truly happy for his friends, in fact, everyone in the team had been, Hotch simply stated that their work had to remain as good as before, and the two agents didn't deceive their boss.

"How is Sarah by the way?"

The girl had felt very uneasy toward the rest of the team first for the way her and her alter ego acted toward them, but all of them made her understand they were holding no grudge. Now she was getting along fine with them. Morgan often wondered how her parents, or at least the fucking bastard who called themselves her parents, had been able to be so cruel toward such a sweet girl. It had been like she had completely blossomed in the months she had spent at Emily's home.

"She is better. Her doctor told us she was doing a lot of progress. She is strong."

"She had two good examples."

Reid smiled at this. Both Emily and he had been complimented for the way they handled the whole thing. Even the cops in Maine admitted they didn't regret to have called them. Coming from hostile locals, it was really a valuable compliment.

They finished packing and went to the street where Emily, Sara, JJ, Rossi and Garcia were already. Reid exited the car, and grinned at the sight of his new home. Sarah and Emily went to him, with the same light in their eyes, and he knew they were both feeling the same way: happy that they finally had a family and a home.

**The end! I thought about making a oneshot about the moment where Emily and Spencer are in the hotel room, or write an extract of the killer's diary but I am not sure. Give me your advice, please!**


End file.
